


Frugality, Please

by one_of_those_people



Series: Promnis for the Hungry Soul [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Blowjobs, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, Horny Ignis Scientia, M/M, Masturbation, Overeating, POV Ignis Scientia, POV Prompto Argentum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Stuffing, Switch Prompto Argentum, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism (kinda), ignis is a feeder don’t @ me, prompto is head over heels for the twink in glasses because MOOD, that’s not a tag??? Y’all are weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_people/pseuds/one_of_those_people
Summary: Prompto learns firsthand why Ignis enjoys cooking for others.  He wasn't expecting his maddening crush on the advisor to come to this (pun very much intended).Yes, this is a belly kink/fetish fic; don’t like, don’t read.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis for the Hungry Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851553
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo for the past several months during quarantine my dumb lizard brain hyperfixated on Final Fantasy XV because I couldn’t stop playing the game. I'm an addict now. I cannot be stopped. I would die for these boys, mmkay? I ship Ignis and Prompto like a dumbass because Gay Rights™ and have a soft spot for the uptight twink and sunshine boy fucking like rabbits. So naturally, this plot bunny got into my head and wouldn’t let go. I’ve only ever done fetish shit for Doctor Who, but thought it would be fun to dabble in another fandom for a bit. Hopefully those who follow my work aren’t disappointed if you decide to give it a chance. If anything this turned out more wholesome than I thought? I don’t expect a lot of hits on this since FFXV is a few years old by now and what there is of this fetish is from 2017ish. Sigh… do I have to do everything myself? :c
> 
> Please enjoy my sick, sadistic fantasies fjakdljf please don’t kinkshame me I’m already pathetic lmaooo

Prompto was in trouble. Said trouble was in the form of a certain Ignis Scientia, aka the most gorgeous specimen he’d ever have the pleasure to meet. He really, really should stop pining after him, yet he couldn’t help but _admire_. It was getting painfully obvious to anyone, now. He really didn’t have a chance at all but seeing this lithe supermodel of a man being immaculate in every way surely should be classified somewhere as an illegal form of torture. Was it really fair that he was never a hair or wrinkle out of place, yet remained so breathtakingly beautiful? He could only sigh. 

Stealing glances at him while he was driving, cooking, doing _anything_ , should probably signal to the other man that Prompto was stupidly smitten with him, yet he was surprised that Ignis hadn’t caught on. Surely, he would have noticed the younger man eyeing him like a piece of meat by now.

Well, okay, it wasn’t quite fair to put it that way. Prompto didn’t just see him as eye candy. Ignis’ reserved, quiet contemplation of their entire day, dedication to the crown, and unyielding loyalty made him just as appealing, if not more so. Meeting him through Noctis felt daunting, because the guy was so mature and resolute in his presentation that he found him especially intimidating. How it escalated to Pathetic Gay Pining he couldn’t recall. Perhaps it was the allure of someone unobtainable—and completely out of his goddamn league—that made going to Noctis’ house harder than any Crownsguard training when he knew the older boy would be there.

So, it was no surprise to the blond that he couldn’t control himself when he was alone with the tactician, Gladio and Noctis having since faceplanted into their sleeping bags some time ago despite it only being 8pm. He hadn’t changed into his more comfortable pj’s yet, while Ignis was tiding up the last of his cooking station after their dinner that night at the fire.

As per usual, Ignis’ tailored shirt and snug-fitting trousers were practically glued to his form, yet his quiet cleaning was testament to a hidden exhaustion despite him looking as handsome and put together as ever. Prompto frowned, realizing that he should have helped out sooner if Ignis was so tired. 

“You all right, Iggy?” he asked. “You look like you’re ready to collapse. Need some help?” 

Ignis glanced at the blond sitting by the fire, giving him a small smile. “I’m almost done, but thank you, Prompto. It really is no trouble at all.”

“Oh,” replied Prompto, putting his phone away. “I just, uh… well, you looked super worn out, so I felt kinda bad.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

Ignis waved his comment away. “Don’t be. I’m simply drowsy. It has been a rather long day.”

“Yeah, I know. So many hunts, but at least we’re rich! No wonder Gladio and Noct hit the hay so soon.”

“And not you?” Ignis quirked an eyebrow at that.

“Yeah, I dunno,” Prompto shrugged, already feeling his cheeks heat up. Him and Ignis were not as well acquainted as friends than he was with the others and having feelings for him wasn’t helping his anxiety. “I feel a little restless. Physically tired but not like, ‘I’m gonna belly flop onto a bed’ tired.”

Abruptly, Prompto felt his stomach grumble in hunger, surprising him. Ignis chuckled quietly. He had heard it, and the embarrassment of it hit him hard. “It seems my choice of meal tonight wasn’t satisfying enough for you.”

“No, no, it totally was! Like… the Golden Tail soup was amazing as always but… well… it’s mostly broth, right? It can only fill up a guy for so long.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow in his direction. “Well, we certainly can’t have that, can we?”

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked. “I mean… not out of the ordinary for me. Parents were gone a lot so like… sometimes if I didn’t eat enough, I’d just fall asleep with an empty stomach. Nothing I can’t handle, dude, don’t sweat it.” He winced at how open he was being towards someone he looked up to so highly. Curse his stupid mouth. 

Ignis seemed to contemplate what he was saying, a thoughtful expression on his face as he smiled kindly. “Tell you what: there is an outpost just down the road from this haven. We can get you something at the Crow’s Nest if you’re still so famished. I’d make you something, but everything has been put away and frozen.”

Prompto’s stomach seemed to like this idea, as it growled loudly again. “Uh… you sure? I mean… it’s dark outside and daemons will be out—”

“A two-minute drive will be perfectly reasonable,” Ignis assured. “The streetlights should keep them at bay long enough to get to the location. I think alleviating your hunger is a primary concern, don’t you? I am not letting any of you starve on my watch.”

Prompto felt his cheeks flush again, hating how much he loved the older boy’s nurturing attributes. “You’re the best, Igs.”

“I know,” Ignis joked, smirking smugly. “Now then, let’s get going while the night is young.”

Prompto froze. “Oh, you’re coming with?”

Ignis nodded slowly. “Yes? It would be unwise for you to go alone. That, and his highness and shield are out cold.”

Prompto laughed awkwardly. Duh. “Oh! Oh yeah, makes sense. Let’s go! I’m starving!” He raced down the rocks to keep himself from combusting with mortification. How the hell he was going to survive with Ignis alone was anyone’s guess.

* * *

The diner was thankfully not packed. The only employee there was playing with their phone, enjoying the deserted restaurant and not paying much attention to anyone remaining, including Ignis and Prompto. The sounds of gentle music played in the background as the ceiling fans noisily filtered humid air out of the diner. 

Considering the limited menu options, there really wasn’t much deduction on what Prompto wanted. He felt weak and drowsy and was excited to eat. He practically inhaled his order of fries, Kenny’s salmon, and a soda when it arrived. Normal, not hungry him would have only ordered one of something, but for some reason tonight he was positively ravenous. It didn’t help that most of their week consisted of hunts, and a ton of trekking on foot. Clearly his body was telling him he needed it. Part of him didn’t want to look like a complete slob in front of Ignis, but he wasn’t kidding when he said he was starving.

Prompto noticed his crush in question wasn’t ordering something himself, though he wasn’t the one that needed it. He was quietly sitting opposite of him, staring off out the window or occasionally glancing at him in comfortable silence. Prompto, when Ignis wasn’t looking or when he wasn’t stuffing food into his maw, would admire the subtle flush in his cheeks likely attributed to the stuffy, humid air. 

_Gods, even when I’m_ eating _, I’m still a hot mess for him._

Prompto drained the last of his soda, tilting it back to get the last drop, and resting back against the booth seat. He sighed, belching quietly behind his fist. If he was sleepy before, he most certainly was now. He felt like he bit off more than he could chew, but not overly so to the point of passing out. Ignis was still noticeably quiet, but Prompto tried to reason that he was probably tired himself and was doing him a favor in bringing him here, and not because his company was unwelcome. Or so he tried to tell himself, his anxiety be damned. 

“Dude, thanks so much for this. I feel so much better now.” He burped again, slouching in his seat and blushing. “Oops…’cuse me.”

Ignis smirked, amused by Prompto’s behavior, his eyes wandering. “Quite all right. Content?”

Prompto placed a sleepy palm over his bloated stomach, smiling lazily with his other hand covering a smaller burp. He sighed, eyes blinking slowly. “Yeah… ‘m plenty full. _Now_ I’m ready for bed.” He chuckled to himself.

“Oh? Already?”

Prompto furrowed his brow, surprised. “I mean… what, I can order more if I want to?”

Ignis’ smiled wider, shaking his head fondly. Prompto couldn’t help but notice the softness in Ignis’ bright green eyes, pupils dilated in the low light. “Apparently you think I can control your portion sizes.” 

“Well um… you do cook for us, dude, and basically do everything for us without a complaint,” Prompto said. “And keep an eye on the cash. Cash you want me to spend on something I don’t need.” He eyed him with mock skepticism. “You sure you’re not sick? Need some air?”

Ignis let out a laugh at that, a laugh that absolutely _did not_ make Prompto’s stomach flip. “By all means, Prompto, I won’t stop you,” Ignis said, his tone sounding a touch playful in Prompto’s ears. “If you’re so concerned over it, let me _allow_ you to indulge for the night. You’ve earned it, I think.”

Prompto perked up at that, feeling his chest swell. “Y-yeah?”

Ignis nodded, appraising him with a gentle gaze that made Prompto’s head spin. “You’ve improved greatly since coming on this trip with us. Crownsguard training helped, but experience is what you needed. We all did, frankly.” Ignis leaned forward slightly on the table, his elbows resting on either side and addressing the younger directly. “I’ll be honest with you—at first, I was not confident in you coming with so little training. I may have been a little… harsh with you at times. However, I’m glad I was wrong. You’re just what our future king needs. And, with how often you want to come to the Crow’s Nest and have a bite and get denied by me of all people, I think you more than deserve a treat. Besides, we have the cash for splurging, if temporarily.” 

Prompto was already licking his lips at the suggestion, suddenly pretty keen on taking him up on his offer, his breast further swelling with affection for him. “Iggy, I said you’re the best, but you really are the best. That’s so nice of you! I’m glad you changed your mind about me or else I’d never live it down! I can totally pay you back once I get the gil—”

“That will not be necessary,” Ignis said in mirth. “Please, enjoy. I insist.” 

“In that case, I will!” he said, flagging down the waiter and deciding to order another plate of fries and another soda to wash it down. Prompto wasn’t the least bit hungry, and part of him was screaming that he shouldn’t eat unhealthy food like this when he didn’t need it; he spent all the time losing weight growing up for a reason. But there was a look in Ignis’ eyes that he really, really liked, and he didn’t understand it or know what it was, but it was making him look gorgeous and attractive. If eating a bit more was the cause, then he’d do it.

When the new order of fries came, Prompto eagerly dug in, humming at the taste. The slightly greasy, salted crispiness of the fries were irresistible even when he was pleasantly full. He almost forgot how easy it was to overindulge when all of it tasted so good.

He found out pretty quickly that letting Ignis encourage him to eat more was a mistake.

Less than halfway through his order and a few sips of his soda later and he was feeling terribly uncomfortable. His belly felt overly full, bloated and leaving him feeling heavy and drowsier than before. He mumbled back a burp, finding that he couldn’t finish it. He pushed his plate away, sipping at his soda and slumping further down his booth once more.

Ignis was still appearing as flushed as before, and Prompto wondered if he was sweltering in his button up. “You all right, Prompto?”

Prompto held in a hiccup, laughing to himself. “I think I overdid it, Iggy. Can’t take another bite. ‘M sorry…”

The look Ignis was giving him was making him feel like he was under a microscope. “Are you sure?”

Prompto panicked, confused by his tone. Did he upset him? If he wasn’t sure about ordering then he shouldn’t have, and now Ignis was probably annoyed he was wasting gil even though the food was cheap. “I… uh…”

“We can’t save it for later, you know,” Ignis pointed out.

Prompto felt his stomach gurgle, trying hard to digest his meal. “I know!” he whined. “I feel so bad. But I just can’t… I’m so sorry Igs.”

“You know…” Ignis said, sounding a little breathless and Prompto thought he couldn’t be more beautiful even if he tried. “I can help you finish it, so it doesn’t go to waste.”

Prompto sighed with relief. “Why didn’t you just say so? Knock yourself out, dude!”

Instead of taking the plate himself, Ignis proceeded to get out of his side of the booth, and sitting beside a thoroughly stuffed, content Prompto, who blinked in surprise. “I could have just pushed the plate over to you.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Ignis stated, wetting his lips and looking at the plate as though he were contemplating which fry to pick first. Prompto zeroed in on the action immediately. Gods, would the man stop torturing him for five minutes?

Using his long, thin fingers that did so many things to Prompto’s state of mind, Ignis picked up one of the fries and, rather than taste it himself, placed it close to the blond’s mouth, reawakening his foggy mind. He blinked in surprise, about to ask why Ignis wasn’t eating it but felt the salty treat hit his tongue instead. He instinctively chewed, swallowed, chancing a glance at his friend. He didn’t realize how close he was, Ignis’s crossed legs near his knees and a casual arm draping over the back of the booth. The flush that bloomed across his cheeks made his freckles stand out noticeably, nervously laughing. He felt so content and full and filled with affection for the older boy that it was overwhelming.

Ignis met his eyes, his own hooded. If Prompto didn’t know any better, he thought he looked pleased. Ignis broke contact for a brief second to choose the next fry, meeting his gaze again once he did with the fry hovering near the boy’s face. “Well?” he said quietly, expectantly. “Let us finish it off, then.”

“B-but,” Prompto said, confused yet also incredibly flustered, swallowing his nerves. “I… I can’t, dude, I’m literally so full right now.” His stomach gurgled under his hands, as if bringing attention to that fact.

“Are you now?” Ignis asked with an amused smirk, voice low, dripping with honey. Prompto was drawn to the engulfing blackness of his pupils, the green he adored almost completely hidden and he realized that Ignis was _enjoying_ this. Ignis was getting off on this and he wasn’t sure if he should go along with it or stop before he gets hurt. 

Prompto hid a burp behind his mouth, confused and also a bit intrigued. “Y-yeah, dude, I really can’t—”

“You can, and you _will_ ,” Ignis said, with a voice that was not meant to be argued with, his voice firm. The shiver that went up Prompto’s spine was delicious. For all he knew, Ignis could be mad, but he was too fucking aroused by it to care. If Ignis could talk to him like that forever, then he’d have no complaints so long as he lives. He spared at glance at what remained, still packed with food, and was curious just how much he could fit in before he exploded. 

Prompto could only let out a squeaky ‘okay’ before Ignis fed him more fries, the potato hitting his tongue and he realized he still wanted more, if only to keep the older boy closer to him. For being so firm before, Ignis was being gentle yet demanding, wanting Prompto to go at a steady pace to finish off what was left on his plate. Occasionally, Ignis would take his attention away from the fries to let Prompto drink some of his soda, lifting the bottle himself and placing it to Prompto’s lips. Obediently, he’d gulp it down, feeling the carbonation hit his stomach and bloating it further. He was starting to feel more than stuffed now, and he could feel the fabric of his already form-fitting tank top sitting snugly against his belly. He hiccupped up air once Ignis dragged the bottle away from his lips, feeling the other man’s body heat against his bare arms and it was driving him wild.

“I see you looking, you know,” Ignis had all but whispered in his ear, making Prompto shiver once more. He stiffened at his comment, heart beating fast. He hiccupped again, the soda agitating his stomach, but before he could attempt to comfort it, Ignis had slapped his hand away. The action went straight to his cock. “It’s quite endearing, watching you lust for me, looking at me with those lovely blue doe-eyes you have.”

Prompto could barely think. He couldn’t even be that embarrassed that Ignis had known all along just how much he wanted him. He was being given a few more fries again and he felt like he was half asleep, hypnotized by Ignis’ voice yet completely aware of everything around him in the best way possible. “O…oh,” he responded intelligently.

Ignis’ low rumbling chuckle _also_ sent heat straight to Prompto’s cock. “I was hoping by now, after a while, you’d build up the nerve, but it appears I have to do all the work myself.” He signaled the waiter to bring him another soda, though whether it was for him or Ignis he wasn’t certain.

Prompto swallowed yet another mouthful of fries he couldn’t say no to, reluctantly gulping as he felt them hit his sore stomach. “I… I didn’t—you—how?”

Ignis put a bottle to Prompto’s lips again, the hand that was draped over the booth coming back around to pull the blond closer to him, his nimble fingers feeling the soft skin of his neck. Prompto felt him place his thumb near his throat, feeling him swallow down what remained in the bottle. He didn’t let him stop until it was empty. The action was surprisingly sensual, even affectionate. He could just barely hear Ignis wet his own lips, watching the bobbing of his throat.

“Oh, Prompto,” he sighed, body flush against him, his legs still crossed. “You don’t know what you do to me. It’s obscene, how much you can destroy my defenses, how so sickly sweet you are. Optimistic and so loving, and so _eager_.” 

As if to emphasize said point, Prompto proceeded to let Ignis shove more food into his mouth, his belly starting to ache even more. It gurgled unhappily, a dull pain churning there as Ignis put forth another bottle of soda between his lips, the one he asked the waiter to get. He whined in pain, knowing Ignis wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He accepted it, wanting to hear him talk more, because Astrals above he couldn’t get enough of it. He would let Ignis read the fucking phone book and beg him for more. 

Prompto enjoyed the small gasps he received as a reward for sucking the lingering salt on Ignis’ fingers, feeling himself twitch in his pants. He saw Ignis tightly cross his legs shut, and Prompto couldn’t help but smirk at Ignis’ similar predicament. “Mmm, good boy,” he praised, placing a gentle peck behind his ear. Prompto practically melted into his seat, stuffed to the brim and drowsy and so stupidly happy that he hoped it wasn’t a dream. 

Another fry. Another. More. It was making Prompto’s head spin. The plate was almost empty. His stomach was taut, noticeably so.

“What I love dearly, is to watch you enjoy what I cook for everyone,” Ignis continued, eyes impossibly black, hand hovering close to Prompto’s aching belly as though for permission. Prompto winced to himself, wanting to sooth the ache he was feeling. “How you’d ask me for seconds, thirds… especially when I make your favorites.” Ignis swallowed, his throat dry. “And I’d wish I could comfort you, overindulged and full to bursting and then feed you _more_.” 

“Oh _fuck_ , Iggy, that shouldn’t be hot, but _it is_ ,” Prompto all but whimpered, head clouded by arousal, holding back his burps and hiccups behind his hand. He shut his eyes tightly as his stomach grumbled unhappily, feeling his trousers dig into his taxed stomach. He whimpered in pain, not daring to touch his stomach again since Ignis would only wave it away.

“Oh, where are my manners,” Ignis said suddenly, his eyes downcast towards Prompto’s belt with a mischievous glint in his eye. “That must be uncomfortable.”

Prompto all but moaned in relief when Ignis unlatched his belt, the sight of his agile fingers near his crotch almost sending him to another dimension, as his belly was finally released. He didn’t realize it was hurting so much until it gave way, a sliver of pale flesh visible below his tank now that the belt was loosened. He never saw Ignis look so fucking horny in his life. He had so many questions but didn’t want what was happening to end.

Ignis finally appeased his wish to ease his overtaxed stomach and placed his hands right near the spot where the belt once lay, the red indentations evidence that it had been uncomfortably tight for a while. Prompto practically sobbed with relief. Ignis sucked in a breath at the feeling of soft skin, massaging the area and traveling upward, the fabric of Prompto’s shirt being lifted ever so slightly to give him better access. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Ignis breathed against his neck, nibbling below his ear and trying hard not to buck his hips like a rabid animal. “So lovely like this, just for me.” Prompto quietly yelped when Ignis gently slapped an exposed area of his belly, the pain from it traveling straight to his hardening cock. The pain was delicious, and he wished Ignis would do it again, and _harder_.

“Do you enjoy being spoiled like this, Prompto?” Ignis all but breathed against him, likely drunk off his own pleasure. “Being fed and pampered, passing edibles between your lips as you beg for more? Even when your stomach has grown taut with food?” He roughly pressed his hand against the top curve of Prompto’s stomach, the blond keening in pain as he travelled down, near his belly button to fondle the soft area of his navel. Prompto had to slap a hand over his mouth to avoid alerting others. No one was here but he was still embarrassed. “Mmm… what a lovely sight that would be.” 

“Fuck Iggy, holy shit,” Prompto all but babbled, realizing the implications and how far this was going. “Gods, I’m… I like you a lot, dude. Really, really like you and I’m so glad you do too and—” Prompto had to take a breath in to avoid feeling sick, the feeling of Ignis’ calloused fingers touch his sensitive gut distracting him. “I want you right now. Like, so fucking bad, _please_ —” 

“You’ll not leave this diner until I see every crumb go in _here_ ,” he said just as firmly as last time, slapping the younger boy’s stomach again and reaching over to get a few now cold fries into his mouth. Prompto jolted at the contact, stuck in a perpetual food coma and yet the food was _still_ coming. 

Prompto turned his head away, Ignis continuing to be persistent. It was too much; he felt overstimulated and too warm and Ignis was touching him and it was hard to focus. He hid his burps behind his lips, trying to make some room. 

“Now, now, don’t be a brat,” Ignis scolded, trying and eventually succeeding in putting the fried potato in his mouth. He bit his lip at the feeling of Prompto licking off the salt again. “Just a few more to go.”

“Hhhh, but the soda’s still there…” Prompto groaned.

Ignis blinked, his expression coy. “Ah, yes. I almost forgot.”

Prompto swore as Ignis chuckled against him. “Stop enjoyin’ this you a— _hic!_ —asshole.”

Prompto felt the opening of the soda bottle against his lips. “ _Drink_ ,” Ignis ordered.

He did as he was told. Embarrassed or otherwise, Prompto was into this. There was something especially alluring about the activity, how much control Ignis was having over the situation. In public. The one employee could easily walk over and see them, and it thrilled him.

The amount of soda seemed endless, as he forced himself to drain it. He shut his eyes in slight pain, the ache in his stomach intensifying, whimpering against his companion. He was gripping Ignis’s shirt with a free hand, knuckles white. All the while, Ignis was content with gently rubbing his sore belly, which surprisingly helped the drink go down easier.

He had to force Ignis to stop so he could take a breath, and Ignis obliged. After a few breaths (though breathing was getting harder, too), Ignis decided that finishing off the few fries left on his plate was an apt break. Prompto moaned at the sight of more food near his lips.

“It _hurts_ ,” he said, nearing the point of crying, leaning his head against the booth. “Ignis… I _can’t_ …” 

Ignis shushed him soothingly, as though calming an anxious child. “Just a few more bites, love, and you’ll be done.”

Through a haze of fog, Prompto saw two or three more fries remaining on the plate, and thankfully Ignis decided to just give all three to him at once. He chewed slowly, carefully, his hurting stomach grumbling in pain and being slowly rubbed by the one person he didn’t expect to be this fucking kinky. He forced himself to swallow, the feeling of it traveling down nearly making him gag. The moment he swallowed his head rested back against Ignis’ shoulder, panting with relief. And yet, despite everything, despite this new territory he found himself in, he was so painfully hard that it rivaled the pain he felt from his stomach. 

After shutting his eyes, Prompto mumbled out more burps behind his fist, his body turned slightly away from the window and towards Ignis’ warm body. The movement made him scrunch up his face as the ache seemed to get worse. He was happy Ignis didn’t push him to finish the bottle of soda, likely sensing that he was beyond capacity.

“You did so well, Prompto,” Ignis cooed, pushing his bangs away from his face and giving him a kiss on his temple. “You were such a good boy, finishing it for me. I know it hurts, but you did it. You finished it _all_ …” Ignis was gentle this time, alternating between the top of his stomach and the side, making Prompto gasp out a quiet moan in approval. 

Prompto, having no shame, cupped himself through his pants in desperate need of friction at the feeling of Ignis touching him, eyes still closed and trying not to jostle his body without feeling sick. The tactician grinned filthily, enjoying Prompto become putty in his hands.

“Tell me what you need, darling,” Ignis said, talking quietly and quickly moving his hand away from his belly when the waiter came back to give them the bill. Prompto protested, wanting comfort after the ordeal and reached out for his new lover’s slender hands. He returned to rubbing his stomach once the waiter left. 

Prompto swallowed his saliva, trying to breathe. “Hhh… ‘s it bad I want you to suck my cock so badly right now?”

Ignis chuckled darkly. “Not at all.”

Somehow, someway, Ignis managed to get Prompto out of the booth and outside without him feeling sick, and if anyone noticed the state he was in, they chalked it up to having too much to drink. 

The Regalia, thank the gods, was parked further away from any people loitering near the diner and the bright lights of the outpost. Ignis didn’t want to drive farther away in fear of daemons, and Prompto was completely fine with that. He practically collapsed in the backseat of the Regalia, enjoying the feeling of the cool leather against his arms and face as he shut his eyes.

Ignis didn’t leave him alone for long, opening the door opposite of him and shutting it, tentatively giving Prompto a lingering kiss to the cheek that wasn’t against the seats. Prompto opened his eyes, managing to sit up with some difficulty as he hastily tried to pull his pants and underwear down.

“Need your help, Iggy,” he panted, giving up trying to stay upright as he leaned back against the shut door, watching with renewed interest as Ignis was quickly getting his shoes and trousers off. Even in the low light, Prompto saw the prominent wet stain on his briefs that gave away his raging erection. The blond licked his lips at the sight, wanting to blow him but couldn’t for the life of him move his sore belly. It was comically round, sitting slightly over his pants and it hurt like no tomorrow.

Ignis was more than happy to oblige Prompto, gently tugging his clothes down so that he could greedily feel for the younger man’s length. All the while, Ignis was doing it one-handed, mind so clouded by arousal that he couldn’t stop touching Prompto’s stomach. It was impressive watching Ignis so determined to get what he wants, so intoxicated by his own emotions that it was surreal. Prompto felt it would be easier for him if he just took off his tank top and suck his cock already.

The moment his shirt was off, he breathed in relief, exhausted at just that simple movement. Ignis was already on top of him, breathing hard and not hesitating to plant a searing kiss against Prompto’s open mouth. They both moaned in unison, Prompto wishing Ignis would undress more as well, but was not at all complaining about what he had now. Prompto planted his hands behind his head, feeling the soft strands of Ignis’ hair and pulled him impossibly closer. 

“Mm… so gorgeous,” Ignis said, landing open-mouthed kisses on his way down Prompto’s body. Prompto blushed, feeling so unbelievably loved and flustered and in complete ecstasy. “Wanted this… wanted _you_ … for so long…”

“Astrals, Iggy…” Prompto breathed, feeling Ignis’ tongue and lips kiss the sensitive skin on his navel, making him shiver. Ignis giggled at that, enjoying his exploration. Prompto was too hazy to move, enjoying the attention while wanting to give the same as he held onto the seats to avoid losing his mind. He felt Ignis nip right underneath his navel, making him yelp. “Need you _right now_ , man, please!”

Ignis only nodded silently, hastily pulling down his briefs and pants further, enough for both him and Prompto to set his erection free. It bobbed out of place, Prompto hissing at the sensation; it was leaking pre-cum, practically throbbing as it curled over his bloated stomach. He groaned at how sensitive he felt, Ignis not touching him, as the slender man before him drank in the sight with greedy eyes.

His pleasure-blown pupils locked onto him as he fumbled with his briefs to pull his own cock free. He smiled smugly, seeing Prompto dazed and out of it, a combination of his own doing and the blond’s arousal. He placed both hands on Prompto’s stomach, earning him a yearning sound that almost made him cum. Slapping his hand against it, Prompto mewled in content, one hand on the top of his stomach to avoid it being too jostled. The pain of it against his already hurting belly was immaculate.

The sight was beautiful to Ignis, Prompto completely as his mercy as though under a spell, wetting his lips as he went in for the kill. He didn’t give Prompto time to prepare. The near shout he received the moment he licked his way up the younger man’s shaft made his eyes roll back into his skull. Prompto almost pushed Ignis down harder with a hand behind his head, wanting release.

Hollowing his cheeks with the taste of Prompto on his tongue, the blond was an absolute wreck. Prompto watched as Ignis lapped his tongue over his head, at the base, and occasionally locking eyes with him. Ignis’ normally perfectly styled hair was now falling out of place, strands of hair falling away from its original place and framing his face. The smug grin he saw, even with his mouth engulfing him and teasing the vein, made him shutter. This was even better than his dreams.

“Oh gods, oh _fuck_ …” Prompto babbled endlessly, head twisting from side to side, already painfully close. “Igs… hhh… shit—I’m close already.”

Ignis’ low laugh while having him in his mouth nearly did do the job, but Prompto held on. When he looked at him again, Ignis was stroking himself, too, cum leaking from the tip and the sight left Prompto breathless and _dear fucking lord this man was talented_.

One, two, three more sucks and Prompto flew over the edge, head pressed back against the tinted glass of the car, holding onto the seat for dear life as Ignis brought him back to earth, swallowing him down. He breathed in gulps of air, whimpering in pleasure at the warm feeling of his lover’s hot mouth on his dick. 

His vision swam as he came down, hooded eyes watching as Ignis had pried his mouth away, furiously pleasuring himself to chase his release. Prompto almost tried to sit up to help, wanting to watch him go undone, but he didn’t have to wait long. Ignis grunted as he came, breathing hard as his cum dirtied his shirt and, unfortunately, the seat of the Regalia. Prompto had to chuckle at that. Ignis was the one that yelled at them for leaving their shit in the car. Now he had no excuse.

Prompto watched in admiration as Ignis leaned against the seat cushions, still lazily stroking his dick to bring himself down, glasses off center, and looking so painfully edible that Prompto had to pinch himself to remind his psyche that this was real and he was just given an amazing blow job by the sexiest man in Eos.

Their eyes met, Ignis’ gaze affectionate. “You’re so pretty…” he blurted honestly, almost in awe that someone like him could like a commoner like himself.

Ignis could only smile back, huffing a laugh as he scooted himself closer to bring the blond into his arms. Prompto hummed in contentment, trying to move properly with his bloated belly in the way. Unexpectedly, a wave of nausea interrupted his pleasant thoughts. His stomach gave an angry growl.

Ignis placed an affectionate kiss against his freckled cheek, furrowing his brow in concern. It was almost as if a spell was broken, and whatever personality Ignis had before, dominating and demanding, was gone in favor of the caretaker Prompto was so well accustomed to. “Are you all right? Do you feel sick?”

Another angry growl, enough for Prompto to wince in pain. “A little queasy now, yeah. I’ll be okay.” He paused, giving Ignis big puppy dog eyes that he knew he couldn’t resist. “You can rub it for me, if you want. That really does help.”

Ignis was eager to oblige, though his belly rubbing was not out of arousal, and instead to ease his lover’s pain. “I… did go a bit hard on you, didn’t I? I did get caught up in the moment. You just looked so bloody adorable.”

Prompto hummed pleasantly as Ignis pressed in tight areas, easing the cramps that had been there since they were in the diner. “Dude… this was so unexpectedly hot that I can’t even be mad.”

Ignis barked out a laugh, kissing him again with loving adoration, pulling him closer to cuddle. “I admit… my _preferences_ are not always taken well.” He pushed on the soft midsection of Prompto’s side, causing the blond to softly burp several times in succession. He covered his mouth as a soft hiccup made him jolt against him. Prompto sighed, lazily putting sloppy kisses against Ignis’ collar and humming at his scent. His stomachache was already feeling a little better.

“Did you mean what you said? That you… well… really wanted me?” 

“Prompto, of course I did,” Ignis said, his other hand playing with a few loose strands of Prompto’s hair. His green eyes were sincere, pupils not as blown as they were before even in the low light. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so comfortable expressing myself like this in my life. In fact, this is the _only_ time I had.” 

Prompto blinked owlishly at him, trying to wrap his head around how this was the only fetish-related thing Ignis had engaged in when the experience he had was so sensual and erotic. “Didn’t take you for a kinky bastard,” Prompto joked. He sobered quickly, the questions he had earlier flashing through his head. “What makes this so hot to you? I can’t help but wonder. It was… actually kinda nice.”

“It’s… hmm,” Ignis said, biting his lip in thought. Prompto wanted to take those lips into his own, so he did, and was met with a hum of approval. He realized he can do that anytime he wanted now. “I… think it’s the context. The sight of watching you indulge and then turn lazy and soft with fullness, eyes drooping and content with being gluttonous. The sight of watching someone lose control and unable to move from the consequences of such pleasure is _exquisite_ , and to know _I_ was the cause of it? To feed someone, to watch it happen? It’s addictive, and it drives me mad. You drove me mad.” 

Prompto smirked. “I can totally see you being into it now. You already want to control everything.”

Ignis snorted with laughter, and Prompto couldn’t get enough of how often Ignis was laughing around him. He looked so relaxed and sated from sex that he could get used to that look more often. “I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”

“So like… do you have like a fat fetish, too?” Prompto nervously asked. “’Cause like… that usually goes hand in hand.” It was hard to ignore the remains of his white stretch marks where he lost the weight, and he knew Ignis must have seen them even in the dim lighting. He couldn’t help but still feel self-conscious of them. 

Ignis appeared contemplative again, still feeling Prompto’s full belly, his thin fingers occasionally brushing his belly button. Prompto knew that, even when done to ease his stomach, Ignis was half hard underneath him again. Just knowing this was erotic and he didn’t mind whatsoever. He could drive Ignis crazy with lust with something so simple and he couldn’t help but preen at that. “Perhaps. I’ve not gotten that far. I’m sure you’re not interested in that aspect, given what I know about your past, and I respect that. Although…” He looked down at Prompto’s round belly, admiring its shape and not resisting a need to give it a hard slap, enough to leave a red indentation and watching in delight as Prompto keened at the feeling. “I would not be opposed.”

“You don’t mind the stretchmarks then?” he said quietly, wanting to hear Ignis confirm or deny his fears. He couldn’t help himself.

Ignis gently kissed along Prompto’s neck, under his jaw, onto his shoulder, trailing his fingers over the same marks his lover was agonizing over. “Not at all. They’re delightfully endearing to me. Almost as endearing and lovely as you.”

Prompto spluttered, flushing bright red and hiding his face in the crook of Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis could only chuckle. 

“I can return the favor to ya, sometime,” Prompto said. “See how you like it, to feel so full you almost pass out, as payback for making me all flustered like this. Jerk.”

Ignis pecked his cheek. “I’d like to see you try.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto knows Ignis is in charge. 
> 
> Except when he isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> not a soul:  
> y’all:   
> 
> 
> I can’t help but agree! c;

Being the royal advisor to the crown was a full-time commitment, one he took in stride, and with pride. Ignis spent so many hours of his life dedicating himself to his prince, and without so much as a huff of indignation. It was in his blood. Yet, no matter how rewarding taking care of the prince was, if only to honor his king and serve his country (may it rest in peace), nothing compared to how free he felt being this connected with Prompto. He never thought he could feel this way, with anyone, without guilt of prioritizing anything other than his sworn duty. The brief three weeks since it all began felt like a dream.

Recovering the royal arms with three other men left few moments with peace and quiet. Every second spent exploring his freckled skin, in dingy bathrooms or behind cramped trailers or scantily clad against the haven rocks in the dead of night, was exhilarating. It would have been annoying, if it wasn’t so intoxicatingly thrilling. A minute too long could get them caught, either by the other members of their party or by a stranger. Yet he couldn’t get enough, desperate for him as though he were dying of thirst, while they hid and kept their relationship a secret. He wasn’t quite sure why but telling Gladiolus and Noctis was not a priority for either of them. Perhaps it was because their bond was so new and exciting, but either way he was not opposed to sneaking around, stealing kisses and affectionate glances to the easily flustered younger man; his freckles would always darken adorably when he blushed, making Ignis throb with need. 

Prompto would be especially teasing when he knew consuming several of his cooked meals would make him hot under the collar, knowing he was overfull and advertising his state in subtle ways. He’d send boyish smirks in his direction as if to brag about how whipped his older boyfriend was, knowing it was their little secret. It was unfortunate he couldn’t put him in his place like he did their first time, their days spent on the road keeping them all constantly busy; he wanted to watch him come (heh) undone as a reminder of who was _really_ in charge.

Ignis shivered pleasantly at that, admiring the blond’s form as he removed his olive-green cargo pants to change into something comfortable, momentarily forgetting that the others were doing the same. He sometimes forgot himself, openly leering as he did. He blinked, wetting his lips and trying to focus on the task at hand, that being finishing the evening meals. 

Their hunts had paid off, and after the millionth hunt in a row, his unruly prince declared that if he doesn’t get a soft bed where he could crash, he would, quote, “personally summon a god to smite them”. And so here they were, in Galdin Quay, enjoying the stupidly expensive suites that included an admittedly beautiful kitchen. After staring at his gorgeous boyfriend, who constantly turned him on, Ignis was eager to cook. That is, if he could get him alone. 

“Oh, wait, guys!” an enthusiastic Prompto declared, getting the others’ attention, including his own. Ignis had to chuckle at the state Prompto was in, his pajama bottoms halfway up his pale legs and briefs giving him a nice view of his ass, as if he was so excited to talk that he didn’t bother finishing his current task. His hair was still sticking up in all directions, still drying from his shower. In Ignis’ humble opinion, he looked unfairly edible.

“What’s up, kid?” Gladio asked, in the middle of pulling off his sweaty shirt. 

“Okay, sooo you know how we have that favor for Cindy? And like, a shit load of other stuff we owe people by now?” he said. “Why don’t we split off into two teams, kill two birds with one stone?”

Noctis looked up from his phone, thoughtful, and glancing at Gladio as though to get his opinion. “I mean… I’m surprised we haven’t done it from the start?”

“That’s because you can’t say no to anybody,” Gladiolus said, his shirt completely off and advertising his abs without an ounce of insecurity. “And now we’re drowning in personal requests and errands from Princess Bleeding Heart.”

“Exactly!” Prompto said. “Iggy and I can find that stupid gem or whatever Dino wanted, and you two can deliver whatever Cindy wanted for the Regalia, and then we can meet back up and look for those tags for Dave. We’d meet you halfway by chocobo or something, it’ll change things up a bit, right?”

Ignis smirked in front of his pan of prepared veggies, turning his head to catch glimpses of the conversation. Prompto could be crafty when he wanted to be. He had a feeling what he was craving, and he had to agree that he was starting to crave as well.

Ignis lost hope when Noctis spoke up. “But… wouldn’t separating be kinda a bad thing in the end? Ignis, don’t you think it’s better to not split up with imperials constantly attacking us? What if something happens to you or Prom? Or Gladio and I get ambushed—” Gladio elbowed him as though to shut him up.

“Noct, relax. You’re a big boy, now, you can hold your own. The imperials are on our ass, yeah, but we’re not in immediate danger and we’re keeping a low profile. We haven’t been attacked by them in over a week. And who says I’ll let you get ambushed? What kind of shield would I be?” Gladio smirked arrogantly in jest. “Anyway, I like the idea.”

Ignis leaned against the counter, his expression smug with his arms loosely crossed. “That’s three against one, Noct. I’m afraid democracy wins again. I certainly wouldn’t mind a reduction in errands while sticking to the task at hand.”

Noct looked murderous, groaning dramatically and falling backwards onto the bed he had been planning to nap on. “We literally _just_ got here.”

“There’s equally soft beds at Longwythe, too, you know,” Gladio said, grabbing his leather jacket and his already unloaded bag. “The sooner we get there, the sooner it’s done and over with.” Ignis didn’t miss the look he got from Gladio, brief as it was, the hulking man clearly not a moron. He raised a curious eyebrow, being purposefully obtuse, but said nothing.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake—” 

“Language, Highness,” Ignis scolded, but he didn’t mean it. It was just fun to anger the boy when he knew Gladio was vouching for him.

“You can sleep on the road,” the shield said. “It’s only 7 right now, we should get to that rest stop by 10. Astrals know you need your beauty sleep.”

“But—”

Noctis was pulled away, annoyed but gave in, knowing he wasn’t going to win this one. Gladio was as stubborn as he was. Grabbing his stuff, he rolled his eyes at Gladio’s back, turning back to Ignis and Prompto to give them a bewildered look with a shrug of his shoulders. “See you guys later, I guess?”

Prompto waved goodbye to the both of them, pulling his pajama bottoms up over his hips as their two companions conveniently walked out the door to begin their long drive. Under any other circumstances, Ignis would be beside himself knowing that Noctis would jump at the opportunity to be behind the wheel of his father’s car, but seeing the pale expanse of Prompto’s bare back, freckles beautifully arranged on his shoulders, was enough to make him convulse with need.

_Damn the car._

The moment the door shut, he turned off the stove top and descended on him, mouth openly kissing his way up his lover’s neck and behind his ear. Prompto giggled at the touch, surrendering into Ignis’ arms with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around his waist. His sigh turned into a gentle inhale when Ignis rutted his hips into him. 

“ _Finally_ ,” Ignis said, breathing in the other boy’s scent and turning him around to kiss him fully. “I’ve wanted you all bloody day.” He practically devoured his mouth, Prompto moaning breathily as he contributed. It made him preen, hearing what he was doing to him. It never got old. He could feel himself harden already, ready for him. 

Prompto broke the kiss, however, cupping his cheek. He went to descend again, but Prompto stopped him. “Hold on, handsome,” he said, laughing at his enthusiasm. “Don’t you have something on the stove?”

“Turned off the stove top. The other meal is in the oven.” Ignis wetted his lips, darting his eyes to Prompto’s kiss-swollen mouth and back up to his eyes. “I was going to make two more, but seeing as we’re alone…”

Prompto yelped in delight when Ignis hiked up one of his legs, wanting more access, hearing his lover’s delicious moans when he gripped his ass. Prompto lazily pecked up his neck, under his jaw, and almost instantly his cock was ready. Before he could take him with a possessive growl, his lover halted his advances again with a hand to his chest. 

“Iggy, wait,” Prompto said, his tone gentle. “I want this, I do… but I want to draw this out.”

Ignis stiffened, guilt flooding him. He mentally kicked himself, realizing he was too presumptuous. “My apologies, I should ha—”

“No, no, no! Trust me, I… was _not_ complaining,” Prompto said, blushing. “I just wanna like… court you. Get you to relax.”

“I’m plenty relaxed,” he replied with a chuckle, albeit a bit indignantly as though the concept was absurd. He realized it wasn’t helping his case. 

“Yeah?” Prompto said, not believing him with an amused smirk. “Grinding against me like that didn’t feel so calm to me. All that pent-up energy, since the moment I met you. I can feel how tense you are, all the time.” He gently squeezed his arms, the warmth of them seeping through his shirt. Already his muscles felt less tense, and Ignis welcomed it. Then again, he was so smitten with him that being close to Prompto was enough to keep himself grounded. “I do try to help out, but I’m horrible at cooking and too scatter brained for organizing. Which is why—” Prompto pecked him on the corner of his mouth, Ignis meeting it halfway, “—I’m going to do the caretaking for once.”

A pause. And then Ignis burst into laughter. He couldn’t help it; it was too sweet and so very Prompto that it was the only way he could respond. “Oh, my darling, as much as I appreciate it, just being with you, and catering to your every whim helps me more than you know.”

Prompto rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Not what I meant. No catering, no whims. Naduh. You work so damn hard, dude, and for once you’re gonna do _nothing_ and you’re gonna _like it_.”

Ignis stared, a bit taken aback, though not in a bad way. He appraised his partner, pleasantly surprised and, admittedly, aroused at how forward he was. Perhaps his lover learned a thing or two from their activities. “You… are making an infuriatingly fair argument.” He faked a snarky tone. “And no, I won’t like it.”

“It’s a date, then,” Prompto joked, winking. “Let me arrange the food since it’s basically done, make it nice—I can do that fine—and you take a well-earned breather. You’re the only one who hasn’t taken a bath yet, right?” Ignis shook his head yes. “Great. Turn on some hot water, sink in, and just… let off steam. Literally or figuratively.” 

Ignis breathed a laugh, finding it endearing that Prompto was picking up on his fondness for puns. Prompto’s violet-blue eyes suddenly lit up as if he remembered something. “Oh! You can try out that lavender bath salt or whatever it was, that shit can tranq a dualhorn.”

“I do remember Noct mentioning it when he used the facilities…”

“Well duh, Noct always wants an excuse to sleep,” Prompto said. “But you, good sir, are going to let that poisonous tension melt away. And then…” Prompto ran his fingers down Ignis’ collar, undoing the button there, then the second, and the third. “… we can enjoy a meal together.”

By ‘enjoy a meal’, Ignis hoped it was exactly what he had in mind, which meant several, specifically _in_ Prompto. He kissed his lips again, signaling his approval. “I suppose I can make _one_ exception.”

Prompto looked at him in mock shock. “Wow, you must actually like me, for giving in so easily.”

Ignis gripped the shorter man’s hips, pulling it towards his own. “Don’t make me change my mind, now,” he said against his lips. 

Prompto snickered, pecking his lips before shoving the taller man away and towards the bathroom door. “Into the tub you go, Igster. Don’t make me have to force you!”

With a low laugh, Ignis appeased his lover. He’d much rather take the lead but honoring a simple request wouldn’t kill him. He also secretly wouldn’t mind a hot bath. He doesn’t remember the last time he had one instead of a shower; his busy life, both prior to the road trip and the current situation, made him unable to take the time to enjoy himself in favor of whatever task he was assigned. Ignis found it horribly domestic that being with Prompto was making him question that, though not at the cost of his responsivities.

_Gods… I’ve gone soft._

Shedding his shirt, which by now was probably in need of washing anyway, Ignis found said bath salts that Prompto had mentioned. The scent travelled even when he was no longer holding it, setting it down on the side of the tub before testing the temperature of the water. It was heady, obviously as strong as Prompto described, but it was calming and pleasant regardless. Dumping a generous amount into the slowly filling tub, he breathed in and out deeply. He was already feeling a bit better. Maybe Prompto was right, about being tense. Sometimes he didn’t realize he was until he would go to sleep every night, exhaustion winning out as if the weight of the day revealed his true state. 

He took off his glasses and placed them on a nearby counter, stepping into the water tentatively to avoid burning his skin. He made sure to stir the water around to distribute the salts, the color of the water changing to that of a light purple. Even as he washed, the lavender scent had mixed with the water vapors in the air, the steam hanging around him and leaving Ignis loose and at peace. He was surprised at how quickly it eradicated his anxiety. Maybe Prompto could join him? They had occasionally showered together, but it was done in haste to avoid Gladio or Noct catching them. A pity, really. 

Taking deep, cleansing breaths, he rinsed off his hair, slicking it back and laying back into the water, the warmth of it making him dangerously drowsy. He couldn’t help but enjoy it, stubborn as he was. For once, his schedule was clear, his worries gone, and his racing thoughts stilled. Ignis could get used to this. 

He wasn’t sure when he felt his eyes droop, but once or twice he startled himself awake. Eventually, however, he found a good place to rest his neck and head as the water continued to encase him in a lovely cocoon of warmth. It felt strange, to let his sleepy brain give in to something he should be doing in bed, but he was just so _comfy_. As always, the long day left him ready to collapse, just as Prompto had suggested when he said he worked too hard. Next thing he knew, he was dozing off for a cat nap, though not too deep into sleep to risk drowning. Prompto wasn’t kidding, the lavender salts were strong.

Ignis wasn’t sure how long he had been napping, but he knew he wasn’t completely out of it when he heard the almost inaudible sound of a door opening and closing. It wasn’t enough to force his eyes open, enjoying the slowly cooling water and steamy air to investigate. As far as he could tell, the scent of lavender was still heady and fresh, but something else lovely started to drift in. He recognized it as the food he had left cooking in the oven. He assumed Prompto must have put it out on the table, and the smell had snuck in even through the haze of bath salts. His stomach panged with hunger, and he winced at the realization that he was famished. 

A new smell, closer this time, drifted near him, but he didn’t process it long before he felt it touch his lips. He wasn’t thinking when he instinctively opened his mouth, hunger driving him, a piece of what he realized was a small chunk of dumpling on his tongue. It tasted good, as it was one of his favorites and he was eager to swallow it. He felt gentle fingers leave his mouth, returning with another bite that he eagerly tasted and swallowed as well. His eyes weren’t even open, he was so sleepy. He heard a quiet laugh next to him, recognizing Prompto’s amused voice and Ignis realized that he indeed was at the mercy of his pampering. 

His stomach growled again, making him slowly open his eyes to finish what he started, but another hand came up to his cheek to stop him. “Shh, just eat…” he heard Prompto say quietly, enticing him to stay where he was, and the exhaustion Ignis felt forced him to give in even as it was dawning on him what Prompto was playing at. Eyes hooded, he sank back into the warm water, if only to satiate the gnaw in his gut.

Ignis had made five dumplings for himself, and to avoid making a mess said dumplings were fed to him piece by piece, the taste of crustacean between dough bursting in his mouth. With each piece eaten, the natural saltiness of Prompto’s delicate fingers lingered, and he couldn’t resist the urge to lick and suck the remaining flavor. He felt his lover’s lips on his cheek, making his already warm body flush pink. 

It wasn’t slow going, as Prompto finished giving him the rest of the fifth dumpling, leaving Ignis desperate for more. He just barely felt satiated, but it wasn’t enough to last long.

“You set this up, didn’t you?” he said, eyes blinking back to wakefulness.

“Took you long enough,” Prompto teased, not giving him time to object on the matter before a spoonful of Daggerquill rice was shoved in his mouth, the meal that was originally meant to be the blond’s. Ignis hummed in response, enjoying that it turned out well and it was cooked to perfection. This wasn’t what he had in mind when he wanted to enjoy the fruits of his own labor.

The lavender scent had been replaced with the smells of hot, fresh food, managing to make his stomach growl again despite the one meal he just had. He should be getting up, wanting to show Prompto that he was the one in control, but he couldn’t for the life of him be anything but content. Ignis found himself reaching for the next bite when Prompto refilled the spoon but was denied at the last second. He followed it with his eyes, telling himself that He Will Not Beg. He was just… hungry. Just a little.

He was met with a pair of violet-blue eyes, teasing and just a little bit smug. “You want the rest? Get out of the water.”

And just like that, Prompto had taken the meal away, leaving Ignis disorientated in the bathroom alone. He could just barely hear Prompto snickering, probably enjoying this far too much than he should. It should be him making _him_ squirm. 

Removing himself from the water, he made sure to hold onto something to avoid feeling dizzy from the change of position. Drying himself quickly and putting on his briefs, he met the shockingly cooler air of the bedroom. Prompto met him halfway towards the bed to slip a spoonful of the rice in his mouth. Ignis’ eyes rolled back, enjoying the flavor, swallowing.

“Somebody hungry?” Prompto said, giggling at Ignis’ dazed expression. He still felt like he was waking up, now that the air wasn’t stifling with lavender. Prompto took his hand and led him back to their shared bed. Ignis widened his eyes at the sight of the rest of the Daggerquill rice, as well as what appeared to be a large bowl of a seafood risotto, a separate dish with chunky pieces of crab meat and a side of melted butter, and to his surprise, a small glass of red wine and its bottle beside it. 

_He did all this while I was in the bath?_ He was rather impressed with the effort.

Before he knew it, he was forced to lay on the bed, Prompto straddling his lap. The feeling of his member against his own was lovely, he had to admit, but he wasn’t about to get the last laugh. “How cowardly of you, to encourage me to let my defenses down with nefarious purposes in mind.” He got a mouthful of food before he could say anything further, making him relax instantly.

“Shut up and eat,” Prompto said, smiling wide. “Like I said, you’re gonna enjoy this.”

Ignis swallowed his bite, sighing in pleasure, already eager to eat more. He couldn’t be angry, not when Prompto was dead set on giving him a taste of his own medicine. The idea of it, even, aroused him much to his surprise. Rarely had he imagined himself being at the mercy of his own pleasure, and it excited him. His cock twitched in his briefs, the feeling of Prompto’s against it making the activity even more thrilling. He leaned forward, pushing himself off the pillows with his forearms, as an invitation for Prompto to continue. The blond chuckled, picking up the bowl of Daggerquill rice to feed his boyfriend. Even before Prompto could move towards his mouth, Ignis grabbed Prompto’s wrist in order to hold the spoon still, devouring the bite with a hum of delight.

“Good?” 

Ignis moaned as he swallowed it down, still appearing hungry. “It’s lovely… can’t get enough.” 

His lover laughed. “Didn’t know you could be this greedy,” he said, thoroughly amused while maneuvering a piece of poultry meat with the rice. “Well, okay, I _do_ , but not like this.” Once again, Ignis reached for Prompto’s wrist to steady the spoon, getting ahead of himself. He froze in place when the blond _slapped_ the belly he was trying to fill with a free hand, halting his descent. To say he was stunned was an understatement. 

“ _No_ ,” Prompto said with just a hint of venom and a serious expression. “Wait.”

The delight that went down his spine was extraordinary.

He obliged, heart racing.

Still straddling his lap, Prompto resumed his careful feeding, the hand that he used to slap his stomach now gently rubbing it. Ignis wasn’t sure if this was really happening, but his error made him realize that he had forgotten his place, assuming he could take and give when he pleased in this position. At this, he finally decided to do something he never thought he’d do: give up control, if only for a night.

The Daggerquill rice dish was almost done when Ignis began to feel a little fuller, but not overly so. Normally, at this point he would have stopped, satiated and pleased, after sitting down to a meal. All the same, he was still enthusiastically allowing Prompto to feed him the meals he had prepared, his cheeks blushing in arousal at how _good_ the weight of the food in his stomach felt. It was equally lovely to have Prompto gently massage it, the warmth of his touch forming gooseflesh.

“Aaand there,” Prompto said, the last of the dish disappearing down his throat as he set the empty dish aside. Ignis sighed, relaxing against the pillow, a palm resting against his abdomen. It felt slightly distended, perfectly full and comfortable. Immediately he felt himself harden, feeling the results he would have normally put on his partner. He felt a small burp coming up, covering his mouth before it escaped. Lethargy caught up with him again, but apparently the blond wasn’t having it. “Oh no, no slacking off allowed. Sit up for me, would you?”

After Prompto released his hips, Ignis sat upright, scooting himself back slightly as Prompto once again returned with something else to give him. The crab meat, likely meat that came from the same crustacean that he used to make the dumpling filling, was what graced his tongue next. The moment he took a bite, he instantly groaned in delight. Fresh crab beat imitation any day, and the blond having the curtesy to dip it in the butter made his taste buds dance.

When he turned his eyes to Prompto, his pupils were blown wide, seeing him surrender to him likely making him flustered as well. He, as usual, brushed if off with a distraction. “Damn, dude, you’re making me hungry now. All this classy food smells great from here.”

He had to swallow what was in his mouth to answer. “Yes, well, it appears I ate your designated meal. I can’t help you, there.”

Prompto smirked. “Oh, don’t you worry, I have Gladio’s Cup Noodle stash with my name on it.”

Ignis snorted, imagining the shield’s horror when he camped with Noctis, only to find canned beans instead. “He doesn’t know you took it out of his bag before they left, did you?”

Prompto shook his head, guilty as charged, giggling in amusement. He sobered up quickly, though, giving him a heated stare. “No more distractions, though. You’re not getting out of this one. And, last I checked, you’ve still got a long way to go.” He swirled another piece of crab in the butter before shoving it in Ignis’ mouth, but the action caught him off guard. As a result some of the butter escaped the corner of his mouth, dripped down his chin to his stomach.

Ignis quickly swallowed, looking down at himself. “Apologies. Appears I made a mess.” He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, a few more small burps escaping from eating too fast.

He indignantly yelped when Prompto bent down to lick a stripe up his belly, taking great care to lap up the butter that was dripping over the side. Even then, when his stomach was clean, Prompto still ran his tongue over Ignis’ skin, using a hand to lovingly rub small circles next to his belly button. To watch it happen to himself was beyond anything Ignis had felt before, shivering at the feeling of Prompto’s wet, hot tongue. How had he denied himself this?

“Mmm,” Prompto hummed, sitting back up to look at him under his pale lashes. “You taste good, Iggy.” He placed a deep, open-mouthed kiss against his own, lapping up the remaining butter before ending it with a peck. Prompto almost seemed to lean back, admiring his work. Apparently Ignis looked thoroughly dazed, as he certainly felt it. The weight of a full stomach was making him feel warm and comfortable. Prompto smirked, slapping his lover’s stomach, earning an intake of breath from the other. He had long since noticed the older boy’s hardening length, and he smirked boyishly. “Enjoying yourself?” He palmed said length through his briefs, making Ignis moan quietly from the touch. Ignis was about to touch himself as well but thought better of it, even though the feeling of the blond’s agile fingers on him was delicious. He took a chance all the same, wanting to see Prompto’s reaction.

As expected, Ignis’ hand was batted away, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Cheeky, aren’t you?” Prompto said. “You testing me, now?” He slapped his belly hard, leaving a red print, making him barely hold in a whimper at the feeling. No wonder Prompto enjoyed it when he did it, the pain went straight to his core. He knew the younger boy got off on it, the pain as well as punishment, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy doing the punishing. 

Ignis licked his lips, eyeing the plate that still had two more small pieces of crab. He felt a little bloated, overfull perhaps, but he _wanted_ it. He appraised it, then glanced back at his lover, a subtle question for permission. 

“What do we say, Ignis?” Prompto said, noticing his normally quite dominant boyfriend being complacent. He readjusted himself in his pants, feeling that there was definitely a wet stain. 

“I want more,” Ignis said simply, resisting the urge to reach for it himself. He almost did but remembered himself at the last second. “Please?”

And just like that, he was fed again, his eyes shutting as the flavor of seafood entered his mouth. 

The two crab pieces went down easily, forcing a burp out of him, but it wasn’t enough to clear space. The more he stuffed in, the less he felt air come back up, building an uncomfortable pressure. He breathed deeply, the action itself a little difficult from the rapidly decreasing amount of room, if only to prepare for more. 

“You’re doing well, babe,” Prompto said, kissing his cheek and pressing against his lover’s stomach. It was looking firmer, less willing to give. Ignis felt it gurgling, digesting. “Nice and steady…” 

Ignis swallowed his saliva, eyeing the wine. He was getting a bit thirsty, but mostly he just wanted to keep going. “May I have something to drink?”

Prompto shook his head, laughing to himself incredulously. “Insatiable, aren’t you? What makes you think you can just demand it?” Ignis shivered in place from the confidence exuding from his normally subordinate partner, licking his lips in anticipation, _begging_ that he would keep talking. Prompto was looking flushed with arousal himself, periwinkle disappearing behind blown pupils. Gods, Ignis had never seen something look so beautiful. “Even after all this, you’re still being bossy, huh?” 

_Slap._

Ignis didn’t hold back his whimper this time, Prompto already shoving more food into his mouth, this time the seafood risotto. He sharply inhaled at the action, but it was replaced with a sigh of delight. As usual, the food ordered at Galdin Quay was borderline sinful. As Prompto continued to force feed the taste of mollusk and shrimp, he would occasionally put the plate down to reach for the little glass of wine that Ignis had asked about earlier. He wouldn’t let Ignis go at his own pace, however, forcing him to gulp the drink quickly. He almost spluttered at the speed, but as quickly as he put the glass to his lips it was gone in a flash. 

The wine burned hot in his belly, craving the need to lay down, but Prompto made sure he sat upright, his hand behind his back occasionally so that Ignis wouldn’t give in. He hiccupped suddenly, a painfully small burp following, the alcohol forcing up bubbles. “Excuse me,” he said quietly, hand to his mouth with a blush. Prompto pushed a bit more on the top of his bloated stomach, making him hiccup behind his mouth again. 

“Bet you can fit even more in there, Iggy,” Prompto said against him, kissing his cheek, massaging the weight of his full stomach. Ignis almost pushed against his hand, the pressure indescribably arousing. “How does it feel, babe?”

Placing a hand to his belly, Ignis could feel just how full he was. He’d never eat this much in one sitting, let alone by himself, and its heaviness was addicting, his stomach pushing out in a desperate attempt to make room. He felt its weight under his navel, and the feeling made him involuntarily shiver. “Gods, love… please keep going. _Please_. It feels so _good_.” 

That was all Prompto needed to hear.

His eyes fluttered closed, each serving of food swallowed driving him mad with lust. His lover seemed to sense this, Ignis looking as though he were in ecstasy, as he was quickly refilling his spoon to account for the gluttony. Prompto teased his cock, occasionally rubbing his length against his own, continuing to force more down. Ignis attempted to move, wanting friction, wanting relief from his endlessly throbbing erection, wanting to stuff himself fuller, wanting more, more, _more_. 

Until it finally started getting to him. 

A painful cramp began to form in the center, traveling down to the side when half the risotto was devoured. He tried to force a burp out, anything to get the pressure to release, but it was fruitless. Each time he tried he’d only manage small ones, and it _hurt_. Prompto wasn’t relenting, though, undeterred by the new development, and his moans of pleasure to continue turned into whimpers of pain. 

After another tiny burp was forced out, he shut his eyes tightly as he attempted to take in deep breaths. He was rapidly regretting his enthusiasm. “Prompto…” he huffed, pausing to breathe again. He was desperate to lay down but was _still_ being denied. “I… I don’t think I can do this.”

“Sure you can!” exclaimed an infuriatingly cheeky Prompto, forcing the last serving of risotto down his throat. “You have to, we haven’t even got to dessert yet!” 

Ignis blanched, suddenly a little nervous. Even so, a delicious shiver was sent straight to his erection, betraying how sick he was starting to feel. “There’s… there’s more?”

“You betcha there’s more!” Prompto watched as Ignis held back a small hiccup behind his hand, looking much too drowsy to continue. He gave his swollen stomach a few kisses, not resisting palming Ignis’ erection again just to feel him squirm, and it worked. “Be back in a jiffy!”

Prompto fled the room and left Ignis to his queasiness, which was quickly turning into a stomachache, and there was nothing he could do about it. He only had himself to blame, at this point. Turned on by his own gluttony, feeling his sensitive stomach as it gurgled unhappily, only managing to make him even hornier as he twirled a finger in his belly button, if only as a distraction. He shuddered at the sensation, pushing against it. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed relief from his aching cock. Dipping his hand down his briefs, he felt for his member and shuddered at the sensitivity, stroking the tip and moving up the shaft. He didn’t get far.

“No, no, no,” Prompto sing-songed, returning with said dessert as he brushed his hand away. “No touching, babe. You’re not finished yet.” Ignis could only mewl, too drunk with pleasure to keep his pride intact at such behavior, eyes hooded and glassy. He was too out of it to argue. His attempts to sit up right were becoming increasingly difficult the drowsier he became. “Be good for me and I’ll gladly suck that aching cock for you,” Prompto continued, leaning in close to suck a mark on his jugular. 

Now _that_ , Ignis thought, was an excellent idea.

He made sure to breathe before talking. “Can I… can I please lean back? I can’t—” He covered his mouth when he felt the burp come up, and it was thankfully not as small. He had to pause for a moment to sigh with relief. “’M… so full and can’t sit up anymore.”

“Aw,” Prompto cooed, adjusting the pillows behind him with a quick peck to his lips. “You most definitely can.” He smirked, giggling as Ignis rested back against the pillows, shutting his eyes with a moan of relief. Truth be told, the way Prompto went from domineering to loving and bubbly was giving Ignis whiplash. He laid back slightly at his side, taking the plate of the Tenebraen berry cake that he also got from the restaurant outside. Ignis eyed it like an anxious prey animal, ready to bolt. It made Prompto wet his lips at the utter helplessness he was seeing, rubbing his legs together to ease his own arousal. 

Prompto leaned in with a cut of the cake on his fork, and Ignis reluctantly let him slide it in his mouth. The cake was good, sweet and with a hint of ulwaat berries, but it was so incredibly rich that he felt sick at its taste. 

“You look so pretty like this, at my mercy,” Prompto said, forcing a larger forkful of cake into his lover’s mouth. Ignis forced himself not to gag. “Oh, how the tables have turned.” 

Ignis forced himself to swallow the large bite with a grimace. “Hhhh… Prompto, I… _can’t_ —” An angry grumble from his stomach interrupted him, making him grip it in distress, the other grappling the sheets.

“Heh. That’s what I said, too,” Prompto snickered. Another forkful, including the berries. More cake. Ignis wondered if the slices of cake they offered were always this large, because it felt endless.

Only half of the slice of chocolate cake was finished, yet at this point Ignis thought he very well might burst. Prompto had a heaping amount on his fork again and he couldn’t do it, he turned away. Prompto laughed breathily, shaking his head as though his lover was a petulant child. “Now, now, Iggy. You’re _so_ close, babe. Just a little more now…”

Prompto apparently was taking pity on him, for his forkfuls were getting larger by the minute in order to get the rest of it inside. Forcing air through his nose and to his lungs, Ignis took the last mouthful of rich cake, thankful that the damn plate was empty. Slowly yet surely, he chewed and swallowed, having to breathe more again with a deep groan, head lolling to the side as he rubbed large circles on his painfully distended belly. He shut his eyes, thankful that it was all eaten and over with. He felt absolutely stuffed to the gills, unable to move.

He felt Prompto get up, wondering what was next, or what he was doing. He was too exhausted to even open his eyes. When he heard something being poured, his eyes shot open in realization. He whined in pain again, whimpering more when Prompto came back to his side with another glass of the red wine. 

The taste of the wine hit his lips before he could process what was happening, the liquid sliding down his throat. He moaned, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to fight through the deep ache. “Shh… you’re doing so well, baby, you’re okay…” he heard Prompto say, gently moving his hand over his distended belly and trying not to disturb it. It eventually left his stomach, fumbling with his own pants to take himself in hand, all the while helping Ignis hold the glass. “Just a few more gulps and it’s over.” He already sounded breathy, as though he was forcing himself not to come.

Several more baby sips later, drop by drop… but he couldn’t do it. His stomachache was worsening, the wine not helping ease the discomfort. Yet Prompto didn’t want him to stop, not yet, even as he started begging. 

Ignis couldn’t help it, he burst into tears. 

Prompto wiped the wetness away, shushing him gently as he raised the glass to his lips once more, encouraging him to keep going, if only to finish. Ignis was too stubborn to give up, as he managed to drain it.

The moment the glass was empty, Ignis practically fell back to the bed, making pained sounds with both hands gripping his stomach. He felt like he was floating, dizzy with pleasure, yet in so much pain that it was overwhelming. Ignis suddenly gasped, almost yelling when Prompto’s hot, wet mouth engulfed him almost instantly. 

It took all of Ignis’ willpower not to writhe in place, white-knuckling the bedsheets as Prompto deepthroated his cock. The blond only sucked his length briefly before he came hard and fast, enough to see stars. Prompto followed suit, quickly fumbling to lay closer to his side as he prettily moaned through his orgasm, humming in bliss as he used his other than to gently bring Ignis down, too.

For a moment, all that was heard was deep breathing, the gentle stirring of blankets and sheets. Ignis felt himself be swept into Prompto’s arms, cuddling against him. The slight movement made him wince in discomfort. 

“Fuck… Gods, _fuck_ ,” Ignis continued to swear quietly, practically incoherent. He attempted to take in deep, calming breaths to force the nausea down. He grimaced; the attempt was not as pleasant as he hoped. Prompto never thought he’d hear his boyfriend of all people swear as much as he had tonight, and he had to admit it was a good look on him. “Prom… I… think you have me beat.”

Prompto burst into laughter, not expecting that to the be the first thing he’d say after the fact. “Do I really?”

Ignis hummed in reply, eyelids drooping. “Can’t believe I haven’t… done this before. Felt… _amazing_.” 

Ignis was looking so adorably sleepy that the younger man couldn’t help but plant several kisses on his forehead and temple. Prompto heard the older boy’s stomach grumble, upset and making Ignis tightly shut his eyes. His stomach lurched in discomfort, forcing yet another small burp behind his hand. Ignis was scared at first that something would rise up. He tried again to force some air up but like before the effort was futile. The pressure was obscene enough to shed tears at the corners of his eyes again. Prompto looked at him worriedly, brushing a few of them away.

“Babe? Are you okay?” He ran a hand through the back of Ignis’ head, rubbing the ashy blond strands behind his ear, while the other halted its stomach rubbing with rising fear. “Do you feel like you’re gonna puke?”

Ignis shook his head. “Just… hurts. A lot. Can’t seem to burp. The pressure…” 

“Aw, yeah, I gotcha,” Prompto said sympathetically. “I got some ginger ale just in case. Want me to grab some?”

Desperate for relief, Ignis nodded, further sinking into the pillows once Prompto removed himself from his side. His eye fluttered shut, stomach still aching but he was now able to fully enjoy the taut skin, gently pressing and feeling around the sides and top of his belly. Even with the pain, he still took great pleasure from the fullness. He didn’t have to wait long to receive the ginger ale, which was stirred to remove some of the bubbles. Prompto was even sympathetic enough to put a straw in it so he wouldn’t have to sit up fully.

“Just take baby sips,” Prompto encouraged, letting Ignis lean against him as he drank. The sweetness of the ginger and the carbonation did indeed help sooth his stomachache. And, thank the gods, it did the trick. Suddenly all the pressure was released, letting out burps behind his hand and sighing with visible relief. Prompto noticed his body immediately relax, the burps suddenly coming out in quick succession. After a short while, Ignis felt his stomach finally settling, leaving him thoroughly drowsy and spent. 

Prompto continued to spoil him with slow tummy rubs, warm and comforting. Ignis readjusted his position, curling into his boyfriend more, his movements stiff. “You’re so fucking cute,” the blond said, kissing his forehead. Ignis hummed a noncommitted sound, as though he were dismissing the compliment, eyes shut and determined to doze off. It amused Prompto to no end to see him so open; it made him look closer to his actual age. “Determined to fall asleep right on me, huh? I guess that’s fair…”

“ _HIC!_ ”

Prompto jumped in place, startled. Ignis opened his eyes, blushing and tensed with a hand to his chest as though it startled him, too. He hiccupped again. And again. And again. Ignis only blushed a deeper shade of red.

Prompto cackled beside him, amused at how Ignis’ stomach jumped underneath his hand. “You can blame me for that. Sorry, Iggy.”

Ignis hiccupped, the action jolting his whole body. “Ow,” he complained, pushing against his belly again in the hopes that it might alleviate whatever aggravated his diaphragm. It only seemed to force another hiccup out, covering his mouth as though to smother it. 

“I’d offer you more ginger ale, but I think that’ll make them worse.”

Another hiccup, deep in his chest. “It’s because I over— _hic!_ —overdid it. Was too enthusiastic.” 

“And I encouraged it.” _Hic._ “I’ll get you some water, those sound pretty bad.” 

Ignis moaned as another painful hiccup burst out. Over time, as Prompto got him water, they seemed to get even worse. They were obnoxiously persistent, likely from how thoroughly he let himself be stuffed. His blush had since traveled down to his chest, embarrassment palpable.

“Here ya go,” Prompto said, taking the straw out of the ginger ale and putting it in the water instead, handing it to the other and repositioning himself back on the bed. “Plug your nose and take sips, see if that helps?”

“Thank you,” he replied, a quieter hiccup behind his lips. Taking Prompto’s advice seemed to work for a short time, but the moment he finished drinking his body jolted again. 

“Goodness,” Ignis said, covering his mouth. “They just— _hic!_ —won’t stop— _HIC!_ ”

Prompto kept giggling to himself, holding them back with his arm. Ignis glared at him, not really angry but was not impressed. “Something amusing, Prompto?”

“Dude, I’m sorry, it’s just so endearing, I can’t help it.”

“Glad to know I’m a source of boundless entertainm— _hic!_ ” He groaned, annoyed. That seemed to make Prompto lose his composure, as he let a few chuckles slip. “All right, that’s it.” With one last attempt before he gave up all together (because heaven knows he didn’t want to spend all night doing it), Ignis did the old-fashioned method of holding one’s breath. He almost wept with relief when he was met with blissful silence about a minute later.

“Finally,” he said, exasperated. “Had quite enough of that.” Prompto snorted, draping the covers over the both of them as he knew it was officially time for bed. He didn’t know the time, but it honestly didn’t matter, as Ignis was dead set on sleeping. 

Prompto found himself relaxing as well, being allowed to snuggle with Ignis in a way that was a lot more personal than before. Under the covers, as he knew he still enjoyed it, he coaxed his hand over his still distended belly, feeling the soft skin. Ignis hummed, burrowing his head in the crook of Prompto’s shoulder, letting out a sigh that he was positive made him sink into the bed even more. 

For a short while, Prompto only heard their breathing. The quiet should have felt odd, seeing as he wasn’t as tired as his partner was, but the room had slowly been filling with moonlight as time had passed, the blinds not closed before their activities began. One or two lights were still on, too, and Prompto told himself he’d turn them off once his boyfriend was thoroughly asleep.

“I’m… not sure why but sometimes I feel too vulnerable this way,” came a quiet voice.

Prompto shifted his gaze down, surprised that Ignis had said something, and still awake. Ignis looked, for lack of a better word, small. Hair thoroughly messed up; eyes still glassy from _the itis_. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. “How so?”

Ignis seemed to think about it, as though he wasn’t sure what he said himself. “Sometimes it’s difficult for me to… let go. Let things play out without a plan. It’s uncomfortable and makes my skin crawl. I was surprised at how easily I let my guard down, just this once. It feels odd. Please don’t take it the wrong way, I’m not saying you taking the lead was in any way unwelcome, I just—”

“Don’t feel like you’ve earned it in some way? To like, be taken care of sometimes for no reason other than to be taken care of?”

Ignis lowered his gaze, taking in Prompto’s words. “Perhaps.”

The younger wrapped his arms and legs around Ignis, the warmth of Prompto’s body enveloping him. It didn’t help his drowsiness. “Iggy, it’s okay. I can’t say I know how that feels, but one person can only control so much. It’s why I said what I said, right?” He pecked his lips, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes. “You deserve to take time for yourself. Everybody deserves that, because we’re people and have like, basic needs and emotions. Forcing a shit load of food down your throat? That’s one way to attend to your needs and emotions.”

Ignis snickered into Prompto’s shoulder. “You always make me laugh.”

His lover moved his hand down to his stomach again, making Ignis gently inhale a breath and letting it out. This was what Prompto wanted: to relax. And he hadn’t felt this relaxed in years. Prompto’s breathing and hands gently lulled him back into a state of drowsiness. 

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto said quietly, rubbing tentative circles on his boyfriend’s navel. To his amusement, he could only grunt in acknowledgment, already half asleep. Prompto smiled. “Thanks for letting me spoil you tonight.”

Ignis barely opened his eyes to sigh with a content grin, too exhausted to give a direct response and reached his arm out to cuddle the smaller boy impossibly closer. And with that, it was easy for the night to end and for sleep to take them.

* * *

Gladio arrived back at the suite early, even though Prompto had originally wanted to meet halfway, but honestly? He didn’t buy any of it for a second. He had still dropped off the car part for Cindy, but the moment they did he and Noct drove their asses all the way back to Galdin Quay. 

Noctis was, of course, not very happy about it. Because it was 4am by the time they got back, wondering why Gladio was so insistent that they not go along with the plan. The young king practically sprinted to the suite the moment he was out of the car, eager for an actual bed and not a car seat. 

The sight that greeted him when he walked through the door would burn into his retinas for days.

His advisor and best friend curled up, looking all too comfortable with each other, limbs tangled and cuddling close. Looking entirely too naked for his comfort. 

“Well, I’m waiting,” said a smug Gladiolus from behind him, arms crossed.

Noctis groaned, not wanting to deal with this at 4 in the fucking morning, but if it meant sleeping sooner, than fine. “Take your stupid 50 gil, asshole.” A pause. “I knew they were fucking all along.”

“Uh-uh, sure you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this, particularly Ignis in the bath and being all drowsy, was inspired by a Good Omens fic called “Fit to Bursting” by DictionaryWrites, because fuck it I’m name dropping. It’s really excellent and y’all should totally track it down if you are also a fan of the Good Omens show/book. Thought I’d give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting everyone! They made me so happy in the first chapter and I’m pleased you guys liked what I had to offer :> I haven’t had this much fun writing a fetish fic in agesss. I was shocked when I posted and realized this chapter was even longer than the one before, maybe even a bit more intense ;D 
> 
> I'm honestly a little unsure about how I feel about this part in general. I don't think it's as good but idk. Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DID THIS BECOME 14+ PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD FJDSAKLFJ I'm not sorry but like damn I really did do this huh. This is one of those fics where you’re like “omg I Wrote That and There’s No Way I Can Replicate This Again”. I did it, I achieved enlightenment.
> 
> Thanks for reading y’all! This was one of my first times writing these two so I hope I kept them relatively in character for the material I used. I have considered a chapter two, with Ignis getting a turn this time, but I’ll see some feedback first.


End file.
